


Him or Her

by henclair



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, based on a daydream i had, basically a rewrite of the play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: “You don’t want to drink that Jeremy.” The Squip warned in a dark voice. Jeremy’s hands were shaking, spilling small drops of soda to the floor, making unnoticeable noises amidst the chaos of the room.“Why not?” Jeremy yelled, lunging forward at nothing, his nose crinkled, the boy on the verge of tears. He could see from the edge of his vision that Michael was stock still from a comment Jenna had made. He would ask later, if they both made it there.“Because,” the Squip said gravely, “because then you’ll never be with her.” Jeremy balled his free fist and raised the bottle to his mouth, an uncharacteristic smirk coming over his features.“But I’ll still have a chance to be with him.”





	Him or Her

“You don’t want to drink that Jeremy.” The Squip warned in a dark voice. Jeremy’s hands were shaking, spilling small drops of soda to the floor, making unnoticeable noises amidst the chaos of the room.

“Why not?” Jeremy yelled, lunging forward at nothing, his nose crinkled, the boy on the verge of tears. He could see from the edge of his vision that Michael was stock still from a comment Jenna had made. He would ask later, if they both made it there.

“Because,” the Squip said gravely, “because then you’ll never be with _her_.” Jeremy balled his free fist and raised the bottle to his mouth, an uncharacteristic smirk coming over his features. 

“But I’ll still have a chance to be with _him_.” Jeremy said, pointing his fist towards Michael, who turned around, shocked. Jeremy turned in on himself, and unclenched his fist, holding out a hand for Michael, who stepped forward to take his best friend’s hand.

“You are the person, I wish I was still with everyday.” Jeremy started, a waver in his voice. Michael blushed, his hand sweaty in Jeremy’s grip. The bottle looked like it was going to fall out of Jeremy’s hand, so Michael trained his eyes on that, avoiding eye contact with his best friend of years and years.

“And this is something that I’ve been afraid to say.” The Squip was thankfully silent, Jeremy could basically feel it in his brain, opening its mouth to make some comment so he made a move to continue.

“That is not you Jeremy.” Michael said to himself, barely loud enough for the boy in question to hear. Jeremy frowned a bit, shaking his head.  
The Squip projected it’s voice outward, a puzzled tone evident as it spoke.

“I assure you Michael, it is him. Just his fears and insecurities are, surprisingly removed from this situation. Of course the one time this happens, it is when he’s doing something that will directly ruin any cred he had gained with me helping him.” Michael noticed that Jeremy flinched at the voice coming from nowhere and squeezed the boy’s hand.

“You’re the guy I’m,” he paused and gulped, Michael watched the smaller boy with baited breath, “so kinda into.” He smiled, his voice going up a few octaves on the last few words.

“The guy I am totally into.” Michael and Jeremy both registered that Christine was next to them, her eyes glazed over, removed from the situation. She seemed off.

“This feeling is, sorta new I guess but Michael,” Jeremy paused, looking over to Christine one last time before taking a deep breath and leaning up on his tiptoes to quickly press his lips to Michael’s, just for a split second before he knew everything would go down. “I love you.”

Michael pulled back quickly, lunging for the Mountain Dew Red as Jeremy let loose a noise similar to a computer glitching a video. Michael hastily drank the last few drops of the drink, but didn't swallow them, as Jeremy dropped to the floor and the Squip's voice rang out through the boy's mouth speaking gibberish and derogatory statements. Michael payed no mind to what was coming out of his friends mouth as he hauled the boy up without much of a struggle and pressed their lips together.

Sadly the Squip's screams were not silenced by the action, they only got louder and louder, overloading Michael's senses until Michael forced Jeremy's mouth open with his own and pushed the small bit of Mountain Dew Red into his friend's mouth. He didn't pull away until he felt Jeremy swallow the Dew and let loose one final scream as he, and all the other Squipped kids, dropped to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> yayayayayayay i lvoe bmc  
> check me out on tumbrl @floralconversesations and @writinginmysparetime  
> also on instagram with @hamilsucc_ and @floralconversesations  
> FEEDBACK GIVEs m e LIFE ILY


End file.
